Soryia
by slickchick650
Summary: A young girl named Soryia goes on a quest to relieve herself of a burden she has had since she was a child. Chap. 5 up!
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I've been reading SO many fanfics that I decided.hey, might as well make my own right? And if it sucks, too bad.at least I tried! Anyway, read and review please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ella Enchanted.that all belongs to Gail Carson Levine. But anything you don't recognize from Ella Enchanted is mine!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Soryia turned around one last time to examine her home which has sheltered her for 16 long years. It wasn't very big, just a small, decent house. Her deep brown eyes scrutinized every nook and cranny, for she knew she wasn't going to see it again.  
  
She took a mental picture of the beautiful garden which surrounded the house and remembered the times they strolled through the garden. Every so often, her mother would point out when she planted those flowers and how long it took. She definitely had a green thumb.  
  
Soryia sighed deeply and thought of how much she was going to miss her parents, not necessarily her father, but her mother. Her mother would do anything for the well-being of Soryia, and vice versa. Her father on the other hand, was involved with many other businesses such as Inns and so forth, so he barely had any time for her.  
  
"Stop remembering this place," she told herself as she tried to blink back tears, "you know where you have to go." Of course her mother did not even know she was out here, she would probably be fuming if she knew of her daughter's plan to escape. Soryia knew she had to do it, no matter how much she didn't want to.  
  
She looked at the road ahead of her, and even saw the city which she was headed. It was of the nation Kyrria. Taking a deep breath, she decided this was the best and only thing to do.  
  
She would have to travel alone in order to obtain the only thing she had ever wanted: her ultimate freedom. This was unusual for Soryia was of course free, however, more things contributed to this.  
  
Soryia was very special indeed for she had the kind of power warlords and thieves would want, but a simple girl like her could never long for. She had the power to read minds. She hated it, no, loathed it.  
  
She had no clue as to where it came from, but ever since she could remember, it was there. She always knew what her mother was thinking. If her mother was angry or upset, she always knew.  
  
She longed for a way to get rid of it, and this was exactly what she planned to do. She turned on her heel and headed towards the city with her savings of KJ's clinging heavily in her bag.  
  
***  
  
Luke watched the girl as she came up the road. She was very pretty with her waist-length brunette hair and her tan complexion. She looked innocent enough, but it was too bad he knew what was in store for her.  
  
"She's fairly simple, I suppose," he said to his companion, "I doubt she'd have much on her."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to see, won't we?" the man replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hmm, well that was short, wasn't' it? If people review, I guess I'll update! 


	2. The Two Thieves

A/N: Uh, yeah I'm back again. Second chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto for last chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soryia laughed to herself silently. Those fools think they know what they're doing? They haven't the slightest clue. She was, of course, referring to the two men hiding behind the tree waiting for Soryia to step into their trap.  
  
"At least that's one thing that's good about this 'gift,'" she muttered to herself. Instead of walking straight down the road, she took a detour right to where they were standing.  
  
"Hello boys," she stated coolly, "what are you waiting for?"  
  
Shocked, both of them whipped around only to be face to face with the very girl they were planning to rob.  
  
"Why, you of course," Luke came to his senses.  
  
"Me, why, whatever for?" Soryia inquired innocently.  
  
"To rob you," and in that split second, Soryia knew exactly what he was going to do. She dodged his attack skillfully.  
  
Luke's face slammed into the ground as he tripped over the tree's roots.  
  
"Oh, this girl's going to get it." he thought to himself, "I'll just trip her as well."  
  
Soryia calmly jumped to the right as his leg came underneath her. Quickly, she stepped on his back and held her foot there. A knife was visible in one of his pouches, so she grabbed it swiftly and held it to Luke's neck.  
  
"Don't move, or your friend here gets it," she told his partner in crime.  
  
Within thirty minutes, Soryia had both of them bound by the hands and legs.  
  
Both of them were thinking exactly the same thing: "I can't believe we got caught by a girl."  
  
"Okay boys, let's see what you're up to," she said as she searched their bags, "mind telling me what your names are?"  
  
"Give me one good reason why we should," Luke spat.  
  
"Oh...quite a lot you've got here. I'm sure the King would love to know there are two thieves stealing his precious jewels."  
  
"Wait! My names Kyle and this is Luke," he gestured towards himself and Luke.  
  
"Well Kyle and Luke, you picked the wrong girl to rob."  
  
"We can see that," Luke said sarcastically.  
  
Soryia glanced at him and replied, "With that attitude, you might just find yourself in a jail cell,"  
  
Luke glared at her and thought, "Uh huh, we'll kill you before you can."  
  
Soryia looked at both of them up and down slowly. Kyle had long, wild hair and his steel grey eyes were masked by his appearance. She knew he was probably the killer of the two, for in his bag were different kinds of knives, cross bows, and any other sort of killing device.  
  
As she looked at Luke, she had to admit he was fairly good-looking. He had dark hair streaked with red, probably from being out in the sun all the time. Bright, blue eyes illuminated off of his jagged appearance. His muscular arms had numerous scars and his hands were course and rugged.  
  
There was one peculiar thing which caught Soryia's eye. A mark which looked remotely like a ring her mother once had.  
  
Luke caught her gaze and said, "I don't know where that came from, it's been there ever since I could remember."  
  
It was funny, Luke could read minds almost as well as she could! Soryia quickly looked away, "I wasn't looking at anything."  
  
"I have decided something," Soryia announced, "You both will accompany me to the city where we will part our ways. However, until then, you will obey me."  
  
Soryia was abruptly cut off by the sudden burst of laughter from both of the men. She knew what they were thinking, "Why would we obey her?"  
  
"If you're thinking why you would even consider coming along, I have the answer," Soryia got their attention; "I have something of yours you want."  
  
"Sure, what would that be Miss?" Kyle asked.  
  
She held up the golden chain she stole off of Luke's neck.  
  
"Hah hah, like that will persuade us to go!!" Kyle exclaimed. Luke silently said, "Shut up Kyle, okay. alright, we'll guide you there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Don't like it? Then review! Hahah, okay, just say a little something about the story because I have no clue if it's the least bit good. Thanks! Remember to REVIEW! 


	3. Traveling

A/N: I got reviews! Yay! I really am excited because it's so fun to hear what other people have to say about your story. Thanks daydream, and Ruby and Alqualyne, you made my day! Lol, I know that's really sad, but hey...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from Ella Enchanted. All that belongs to Gail Carson Levine...yada yada.  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 3: Traveling  
  
Besides their bags of stolen loot, the pair also had two horses, stolen, no doubt. Soryia loved horses, but of course, being the commoner she was, her family could never afford it.  
  
She immediately took a liking to Luke's horse. She was a beauty all right, and it was a shame she had to endure Luke.  
  
Once Soryia was sure she had their word they would not escape, she unbound their ropes.  
  
"The city is about 10 miles from here I suppose," Luke said. Kyle was still a little bitter about the whole being controlled by a little girl deal so he kept his mouth relatively shut.  
  
Soryia wondered aloud, "How many days will it take?"  
  
"Well, on the way there are other obstacles which might prevent us from moving on, so we have to rest at least once," Luke continued, "I would say at least two days if we're going to travel all day...and if a girl like you could handle it."  
  
The last remark caused Soryia to lose her temper just a little, "Excuse me? If a girl like me could handle it?"  
  
Luke was definitely snickering at his point, "Hah, yeah, I don't think a puny girl like you could handle two days of straight walking."  
  
"Okay, fine then. If I'm such a puny girl, I get your lovely horse! No exceptions," she cried gleefully.  
  
"W...wait a minute, you can't do that!" he gaped agitatedly. Soryia knew what he was thinking all along; he needed that horse to escape from her clutches and she had no intention of letting him do that. For one, he would steal all her possessions, and another, his elaborate plan would succeed.  
  
"Who's in charge here?" she asked dangling his necklace in front of his face menacingly.  
  
Luke let out a great sigh and looked down at the ground, "You are..."  
  
"Hmm mmm...that's right!" she smirked. Now, it was Soryia's turn to laugh, however she did not stoop to his low level. She gazed at the sky as it was slowly painted black. She turned back to the two men and said, "Now, we rest." The trio had finally agreed on something.  
  
********  
  
Luke turned on his side for the tenth time that night. He was so restless; it was getting on his nerves. He already knew why, of course. It was that damn necklace she kept. He needed that necklace for everything, otherwise his plans were ruined.  
  
Soryia kept the necklace around her neck and he eyed her with contempt. "Why don't I just steal it back?" he thought to himself, "Yes, that's a good idea..." Oh great, he was talking to himself.  
  
He lay there for about 5 more minutes contemplating how he was going to steal it back. It had to be that night of course; this was his only chance to escape. He crept up slowly to the sleeping girl and thought for one fleeting second her eyelids had fluttered.  
  
He slipped his fingers around the necklace carefully and slowly. Every inch he moved his heart raced faster. He thought, "Why am I so scared? She's only a little girl..."  
  
In that moment, Soryia opened her eyes and took this opportunity to seize his neck.  
  
"This is why you're scared," she remarked haughtily as she tightened her grip around his neck.  
  
She loosened her grasp after a couple of minutes and kidded, "Oh gosh, I'm just playing with you! I would never kill someone," "Wow, she's pretty strong for a girl," Luke though feebly as he struggled to regain oxygen throughout his body.  
  
Soryia muttered, "Men...they never learn, do they?" then continued, "Luke, by the way, you are an extremely sexist pig."  
  
With that she turned on her side, her back facing Luke. Meanwhile, Luke was reflecting how he was going to get that necklace back, and how that girl knew exactly what he was thinking...  
  
"Wait...I haven't even found out her name," he said, being the extremely unsentimental person there was, "I'll ask her tomorrow."  
  
~~~  
  
Soryia was already awake before the sun had showed its rosy fingers. [A/N: from The Odyssey for those who were wondering, sorry to interrupt!] Promptly she woke both of them up with a jovial expression on her face, "Time to wake boys! The birds are chirping the dew is fresh on the grass, we want to get a move on!"  
  
She was exaggerating quite a bit, but she felt this was necessary in order to keep the two men in tact.  
  
As soon as all of them packed up their things, they set off for the city.  
  
"Oh yes, I haven't told you my name. It's Sonia," she lied. Due to the fact these people were thieves; they would obviously be looking for her once they were done with her, most likely for their belongings. She intended to bestow upon the folk from which they stole from their rightful property.  
  
Soryia could feel a pair of eyes looking intently at her as they traveled along the deserted road, and she knew immediately whose they were.  
  
"This Luke fellow is really something..." she thought to herself.  
  
The trio traveled silently for a couple of hours with a few grunts and nods along the way. Luke walked right beside Soryia's horse while Kyle rode his. She knew Kyle wouldn't abandon Luke...considering Luke held the bag of loot.  
  
Of course all of their minds were drifting somewhere else; including Soryia's. She had no intention of reading anyone's mind at the moment. She was thinking about how strange it was that Luke had the same mark as her mother's ring. How was this possible?  
  
The chain she possessed was of great importance to Luke, she knew that. She wondered how she could possibly intervene in his plans, she had to. It was definitely the right thing to do.  
  
Kyle finally broke the silence after a while, "I think the city is only a couple hours away."  
  
Soryia was thinking along the same lines, because just then the vast landscape of the city came into view stunning Soryia into liberal shock.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: I know this chapter isn't "action-packed," but hopefully the next chapter will be. You know, what's weird is that I have only mentioned like ONE thing from Ella Enchanted...it will get more involved later...er yeah, that's right. 


	4. Surprise Surprise

A/N: Hey guys, long time no update. I've had this chapter on my computer for about 6 months now. I should have updated long ago…oh well! **whimsicality****: **thank you for reading each chapter and commenting. I hope you find this exciting! **Alqualyne****:** I hope it's not predictable anymore, I really don't like that kind of story.  **Vinita:** Yeah I know they're short, I've tried to make this one longer, thanks for the comment o' sister of mine!** Gothamin:** You'll find out about Luke and Soryia later on!

Luke looked around indifferently as he saw the hustle and bustle of city life. He had been here numerous times before, so it was no surprise to him that numerous venders would come up to him asking to buy fake KJ's or Elf's pottery.

Soryia, on the other hand, looked around her in awe; suddenly she realized how much she was missing while living so far from the city. The sense of foreboding also consumed her, for she had absolutely no idea where to go now. In fact, she felt she was on a wild goose chase, trying to figure out how to get rid of this "gift."

Simultaneously, she was thinking of how she could keep Luke and Kyle with her, for surely they have resources of getting around. How could she possibly stall them, and further yet convince them to travel with her just for a little while? It was time to face the inevitable; she'd have to negotiate some sort of deal with them.

"Luke, I was thinking," Soryia began, "I don't really want to give up this beautiful locket of yours, I'd rather keep it."

Luke sputtered, "What are you talking about, remember our deal?"

"Yes, well....I decided I'd rather keep you under me," Soryia absolutely hated being a flake. How could someone stoop so low? 

"However, I'm willing to give you the locket in exchange for your companionship on a little trip that I'm taking," Soryia added as an afterthought.

Luke's face was of pure shock, "What?!? Why the hell should I do that for you?"

Before she could respond, a Royal procession was traveling through the city, and a throng of people crowded around to watch.

It was some sort of parade, for there were trumpets sounding, Royal jesters bouncing around, and all kinds of interesting things to follow. In front and behind the carriage there were several of the King's men, making it seem as if they were guarding it.

Soryia glanced at Luke and could see his eyes glitter with excitement.

At that instant, however, she could not make out his thoughts. All around her cooks were planning what to make in their head, adults were scolding stupid teenagers, and some famished citizens were looking hungrily at the carriage. She could hear every single person's thoughts but her own.

They all swirled together in a loud sonorous boom in her head. She wanted to scream, she wanted to shoot her head, it hurt so much. Soryia acquired such a headache; she collapsed to her knees clutching her head. She wanted to scream at everyone to stop thinking!

No one gave her a moment's notice for they were all looking at the Royal march. Luke was wrapped up in creating plans for the Royals while Soryia tried to crawl away from the crowd.

All she could think of was getting away from this crowd and away from this God-awful sound in her head. Blindly she led herself out and she eventually found solitude.

Unfortunately, where she ended up was not her ideal of nice. All around her the buildings, the street, and everything else seemed to be reduced to the lowest state possible. Windows were broken, paint chipped, borders hanging loosely, all created this murky and gloomy atmosphere.

Soryia set her back to the wall and sighed. The incident that just took place was all the more reason why she wanted her "gift" gone.

Slowly she got up after what seemed forever, but froze an instant later. A dark figure was headed toward her from the alley, and his thoughts were not pleasant. He was thinking of robbing her blind.

She couldn't help think it was the perfect opportunity for him; a vulnerable young girl with no one around to watch...The problem was she had absolutely no money on her this second. The one thing she did have, however, could not be given away.

The locket is precious in every way, and she could tell this man had no intention of letting her go without something in return.

Looking around in frustration, Luke found Soryia to be nowhere in sight.

"How dare she walk off with my locket, argh!" he said, obviously irked. He needed the locket _now_ in order to initiate his plan. Everything was perfect right this instant.

He scanned the crowd for Kyle. Great, now he lost his partner in crime. So in a quest for both Kyle and Soryia, or "Sonia," he made his way through the crowd.

Finally he pushed through and bumped into Kyle. A strange look had come over Kyle's face like a longing for something he could not get. He was looking directly behind the carriage between the guards.

Right there was a treasure chest filled with something spectacular, Kyle knew it. He could just imagine all of the possibilities—jewels, diamonds, tiaras, rubies, things of great value to some people.

"No," Luke said, "Remember? I need that necklace! Now let's go find Soryia before they leave."

Kyle looked disappointed and questioned, "Why do we need that stupid thing?"

"Because it'll help us get the loot easier! Those royals want this necklace for some reason, especially their son," Luke sputtered.

Luke thought about that green-eyed dark-haired man, probably the most handsome man in all of Kyrria. Not even a sliver of jealousy existed within him, though, for he didn't need looks to be happy although don't get it wrong, he still was quite the ladies man.

"God, where is that girl?" Kyle asked.

Luke replied sarcastically, "Right behind you. Don't you think I would've found her already? She's obviously out of this crowd, let's go look for her."

Why not run? Soryia asked herself. Run, run!

She found, however, that she could not move her legs. It was as if they were made of bricks, so they buckled and she collapsed once more. Using her arms, she backed away until she felt the dreaded wall; she was cornered.

Soryia read the dark figure's thoughts, "This girl must have money on her, and if not, that necklace should rake in some money."

"Er...hello! I have just fallen on the ground here, my dress caught on something," Soryia lied.

"Here, let me help you up," and just then he came into view. He had deep crevices and a horribly scarred face. It looked like his nose had been broken and a piece had been carved out.

Soryia shuddered and cried, "Oh no! I'm fine, I got it really."

"Let me insist," and he lifted her up, but instead of letting go, he pushed her to the wall.

"Listen girly girl, I'm a poor man and I need money, give me all of yours," he whispered right into her ear.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any," Soryia said, quavering just a little.

Just then, the man eyed the glinting locket.

Oh no, Soryia thought.

"Well what about this?" he asked, and just as he was about to snatch it off her neck, someone hit him from behind—hard.

The filthy thief spun around and recognized the most well-known face in Kyrria before he collapsed. It was Prince Aron, son of Charmont and Ella, King and Queen of Kyrria.


	5. A Couple of Squabbles

**Date of Update:** 11-25-04

Thanksgiving Day

11:05 P.M.

**A/N: **Okay guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had a sudden urge to update because I had been reading some fanfics. Here you go!

**Chapter 5**

After Prince Aron had made sure the man was unconscious, he turned his eye toward Soryia. If she did not have the ability to read minds, she would have completely oblivious to his identity because of her 16 secluded years.

However, almost immediately she swept into a deep curtsy and said, "Thank you, Your Highness."

In response he said, "It was nothing my lady."

She noticed right away he was not someone to cross, yet she saw in his deep, hazel-green eyes he was extremely generous and good-natured. His built frame made him an imposing figure which was ideal for a monarch and his deep brown hair added the final touch to his overall to-die-for appearance.

Soryia knew she would have to escape for in her possession was the necklace she "borrowed" from Luke.

"I am sorry, I have to leave now, thank you once again for your help," Soryia stammered as she tried to leave, however Prince Aron swiftly blocked her attempt to flee.

"My lady, where did you get that necklace?" He asked as his gaze never left the necklace.

"I, um, I found it."

"Where did you find it?"

"Somewhere near here."

"Where exactly?"

"Around."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me, you are averting from the truth and this is my family's precious heirloom." As he said this his eyes flashed dangerously and Soryia handed over the necklace.

The trip to the palace was tedious with much tension, Prince Aron led her to a carriage and he abruptly told her to get in. He locked the door and rode in the front with the driver.

Soryia sat glumly in the compartment, not knowing what was going to happen to her. She could be tried and maybe even executed for stealing this most valuable object. Butterflies flittered around in her stomach and she kept thinking about how Aron reacted to her.

She could hear him think about what a lowly girl Soryia must be in order to find this chain and keep it. That alone made her want to block out all of his other thoughts, so she heard no more. The funny thing was, she seemed to remember how intensely deep his hazel-green eyes were...

Back in the alley, the man who was about to rob Soryia began to stir. He rubbed his head in agony and rued the day that Prince of Kyrria was born. He was about to head back when he found Luke and Kyle in the alleyway.

Luke inquired, "Excuse me, did you see a young girl with dark brown hair wearing a most interesting necklace?"

The man spat in response, "Yes I did, and I was just about to take that damn necklace until that wretched Prince knocked me unconscious."

"Did you see which way they went?" Kyle asked.

"NO, do you think I could see which way they went when I blacked out?" With that, he pushed the two men abruptly aside and made his way into the village.

Luke and Kyle looked at each other with absolute dread of the truth.

"What do you think the Prince did with her?" Luke asked after a moment's silence.

"I don't know, but I think we had better make sure she doesn't say anything about us."

Luke cursed, "Damnit! Why did she have to take that necklace?!? We have to go to the palace and make sure her mouth is sealed."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

The guards roughly took Soryia to the dungeons and threw her in a pigsty. She heard all the jeers from the other prison mates and tried to maintain her composure.

Prince Aron was following closely behind and winced a little as the guards treated the girl with so much contempt. He shouldn't blame them, of course. She was after all a thief. But how could this girl even attempt to steal the heirloom? It is guarded at all hours and she could not have possibly slipped through them. No, there must have been another way she came across this and he was going to find out how.

Once in her cell, Aron presumed the procedure for interrogating a prisoner. He asked her once more where she obtained the necklace, and she just said, "I found it." He kept questioning her with "Who are you? Where are you from? and How'd you arrive here?" while she remained silent.

Finally Soryia got exasperated of his questions and decided to answer some of them.

"My name is Soryia, I'm from the province of Vemer, on the outskirts of Kyrria, and I came by foot. Now if you would leave me be Your Highness, I would like some solitude." Afterward, she swore she heard the Prince think, "Fiesty!"

Just then there was a clamor near the stairwell to the dungeon. After hearing metal clash together both Soryia and Prince Aron whipped around in that direction. What came next sent Soryia into a state of shock.

"Stop, you there!" Prince Aron shouted.

Soryia had to look twice at the two disturbers for they were the two people she very least expected.

"Luke, Kyle, what the _hell_ are you two doing here?"

Luke replied while fighting off a couple of guards, "I'm here to get that necklace back!"

"Heh, _figures_" Soryia muttered.

At this moment Prince Aron turned to look at Soryia and Luke and promptly halted all action by shouting "STOP IT IMMEDIATELY!" His sonorous command ricocheted off the stone walls.

"So _you_ are the culprit, not her. Guard, please release her," Prince Aron said as he advanced towards Luke.

Well obviously Luke was not going to stand around and let some pretty-boy prince cuff him. There was an inevitable clash of swords and the two men went at it. The loud clangs of metal hitting each other echoed off the walls while Soryia quickly exited her facility.

Then Luke did the most stupid thing anyone could ever do. He grabbed Soryia and put a sword to her throat.

"One more move and I'll slit her throat," he whispered dangerously.

Soryia knew he wouldn't do such a thing because one, he was thinking this was the only way to get the necklace back, and two, he actually seemed to _like_ Soryia as a person.

Soryia warned, "Luke…don't do this."

"Shut up Sonia I know what I'm doing," he replied.

"Excuse me, what did you just call her?" Prince Aron piped up unexpectedly.

_Oh, shit,_ she thought.

"Oh, hah hah um yeah that's my er nickname!"

Luke said nonchalantly, "yeah okay who cares. Look Prince, if you don't give me that necklace than I am going to slit her throat."

Prince Aron looked at the pair suspiciously for if Soryia had lied to this guy or possibly the Prince, what's to stop her from lying even more?

"Well frankly that is not possible," he replied.

At this statement, Luke was aghast and his dagger accidentally 'slipped.' He managed to cut Soryia on her arm and ripped her sleeve.

Never before had Soryia experienced such pain. She had never really gotten into anything hostile such as fights and every time she got hurt as a child her mother seemed to magically heal it.

As blood oozed from her arm Luke replied sheepishly "oops."

Soryia tried to maintain her composure as Prince Aron lurched forward at Luke. She backed away slowly and tried to minimize the pain and blood by tying her sleeve around it. What both men didn't realize was that she was in serious jeopardy of being harmed from either disease from the unsanitary conditions in the dungeon or blood loss.

She slowly faded in and out of consciousness and deemed the stone floor a worthy place to sleep.

Soryia was having a wonderful dream about flying through the clouds and meeting some magical creatures when she heard a rustling noise. She woke up to find herself on a comfortable bed and her arm in a type of cloth sling.

The pretty young nurse that was tending her said convivially, "Oh hello! How are you feeling darling?"

"Fine, thank you."

Immediately she wanted to take that back for when she moved her arm, pain coursed through her body and the events from yesterday came flooding back to her.

"What happened?"

Even though she already knew what happened as read by the nurse's thoughts, she knew she had to act innocent enough.

"Well honey you passed out probably from witnessing such terrible events not suitable for a lady!"

At this, Soryia rolled her eyes when the nurse turned around.

"Then the Prince Aron, oh what a dear he is! He noticed you were on the floor dead cold and picked you up only after arresting those dreadful thieves."

The young girl on the bed bolted straight up and exclaimed, "What did you say? They were arrested?"

Soryia hadn't counted on this because the nurse was only thinking about the striking features of Prince Aron.

"Why, of course, they stole the heirloom of the Kyrrian family!"

After hearing this, Soryia jumped out of bed and exclaimed, "I have to go."

"Oh no little missy you're not going anywhere. I was under strict orders to have you stay in this room."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No a lady would never jest!" she continued dreamily, "Prince Aron told me, and these are his exact words, 'Keep this young lady in her room—even if she demands to be let out. She's under house arrest until I talk with her.'"

Because of these words Soryia stirred and gave a cry of exasperation, "Argh!!"

"Well when is he coming?"

"No ma'am I'm only the little nurse, my only job is take care of you!" she clucked her tongue, "Poor little one, to witness such unladylike events!"

"Get out."

"Fine, miss, but don't come crying to me when your arm starts to hurt," and with a huff the nurse stomped out of the room but not before locking the door right behind her.

_Damn it,_ Soryia thought as she winced in pain. _My arm hurts like hell, my companions are probably going to be hanged, and I'm stuck in this God-awful room._

Just then, the door unlocked and Prince Aron along with some of his associates entered her room.

"That nurse just told me you threw her out," he said with an almost amused look in his eyes.

"Yes, what of it Your Highness?"

"Well you do realize she's treating your arm? She's not going to be very gentle with it."

"Psh, whatever." _I can't believe I'm being this rude to the Prince of Kyrria._

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I just do not believe in her adamancy in believing I passed out because of witnessing such 'unladylike events.'"

Prince Aron replied while examining the girl, "I see."

Soryia believed in cutting to the chase so she promptly said, "So, what happened to Luke and Kyle?"

"They were thrown in the dungeon."

"What are you going to do with them?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, that is none of your concern."

"Excuse _you_ Your Majesty I believe it is all my concern. That man in there tried to kill me just yesterday and now you're saying it's none of my concern? You treat me like a criminal then realize it was those two who took away your precious necklace and expect me to just be casual about the whole thing?"

The Prince of Kyrria was taken aback to such attitude especially from a young lady. Usually they treat him with the utmost respect and fawn over his very presence. The associates exchanged looks and almost intervened in the situation when the prince said,

"You know, Soryia, or Sonia, whatever your name is, you haven't exactly shown me much respect. You dodge questions which you should be able to answer, you lie about your name, you are dishonest about everything and yet you expect me to treat you with a higher degree of deference? I think not."

With this, the only two young people in the room glared at each other with arevulsion and it was quickly determined Soryia would be released from the palace just as soon as her arm healed. The only reason she was staying even this long was because Queen Ella of Kyrria had snuck a peek at the girl and felt remorse for her.

As soon as Soryia had packed what few belongings she carried she exited her decorous room. Now a vital question kept resounding in her mind, where was she going to go?

Just as she was walking down the corridor a few of her things fell from her pathetic excuse for a bag. She must have looked like an absolute bum because of her torn dress with blood and disheveled hair.

As she bent down to pick them up, she saw a pair of extremely small feet then looked into the emerald eyes of a woman with a gorgeous complexion and straight chestnut hair.

She was bowing at the feet of Queen Ella of Kyrria.

**A/N**: Please read and review! I should probably write an outline.


End file.
